Goku: Xeno
Goku: Xeno (孫悟空 ：ゼノ, Son Gokū: Zeno; literally meaning "Son Goku: Xeno"), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the ''Dragon Ball'' series created by Akira Toriyama. He is an incarnation of Goku: Prime from a world separate to the main timeline who is one of the commanding members of the Time Patrol. "I'm the Goku from a different dimension than your's. My job is to catch dimension-crossing evildoers." :—Goku: Xeno to Goku: Prime. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sean Schemmel (English), Masako Nozawa (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Joseba Etxebarria (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Lin Guoxiong (Cantonese), Marc Zanni (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Patrick Borg (French), Julio Lorenzo (Galician), Ann Vielhaben (German), Tasos Ntapantas (Greek), Avi Maor (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), László Lippai (Hungarian), Jeffrey Sani (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Paolo Torrisi (Italian), Su Kang (Korean), Yu Chang (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Krzysztof Banaszyk (Polish), Henrique Feist (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Miguel Montero (Spanish), Eric Donell (Swedish), Jefferson Seril Utanes (Tagalog), Pattarawut Samutnavee (Thai), Marti Pich (Valencian), Wendel Bezerra (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mario Castañeda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Xeno Goku is a tall and muscular man. Like his counterparts, Goku: Xeno is the splitting image of his father, Bardock: Xeno, possessing the same unique spiky black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine: Xeno. Perhaps Goku: Xeno's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his spiky black hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. Goku: Xeno is also seemingly void of his Saiyan tail until transforming into Super Saiyan 4. During Goku: Xeno's time with the Time Patrol, seen in Dragon Ball Heroes, Goku: Xeno wears a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. He also begins carrying the Power Pole again across his back, and a bag of Senzu Beans secured to his obi. In the Demigra Assault Saga, Goku: Xeno later wears a black coat. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 175 cm (5'9") * Weight: 62 kg (136 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Goku: Xeno's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, by the events of the Prison Planet Saga, Goku: Xeno's time as a Time Patroller matured him considerably, showing to be far more responsible to the task at hand. This growth in character also makes Goku: Xeno take his missions more seriously and chooses to finish a battle as fast as possible rather than draw it out for sake of a fun challenge. Outside of missions however, he remains his normal cheerfully and friendly demeanor. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Goku: Prime (original counterpart) * Bardock: Xeno (father) * Gine: Xeno (mother) * Turles: Xeno (brother) * Gohan: Xeno (son) * Goten: Xeno (son) * Pan: Xeno (granddaughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan During his battle with Frieza: Xeno on Planet Namek, Goku: Xeno achieved this legendary transformation. This form multiples his power exponentially, from ten times to fifty times depending on the source. In this form, Goku: Xeno gains a slight increase in muscle and height and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair also becomes blond and stands with no lose strands. Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan :Main article: Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Ascended Super Saiyan :Main article: Ascended Super Saiyan Ultra Super Saiyan :Main article: Ultra Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Full Power :Main article: Super Saiyan Full Power Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 His power also generates a golden aura which showcases the intensity of his power from electrical sparks radiating in his aura. Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Super Saiyan 3 Goku: Xeno is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. This form is eight times stronger than an ordinary Super Saiyan. He uses this form to knocks out Gravy with a single headbutt in one of the games openings. Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 at will. He only uses the form when absolutely necessary, as Chronoa has forbidden him from using it from the potential harm it can cause on the timelines. He uses this form during his battle with Mira and Broly as well as his battles with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Fu and Cunber. Super Full Power Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Fusions Vegito: Xeno :Main article: Vegito: Xeno Vegito: Xeno (ベジット：ゼノ, Bejītto: Xeno), is the product of a Potara Fusion between Vegeta: Xeno and Goku: Xeno. With the combined might of both of the Saiyans amplified to such immense levels, Vegito: Xeno is easily one of the most powerful beings in Dragon Ball franchise. As it is not a fusion involving a Kai, the fusion lasts only 1 hour at most, rather than being permanent. They merge in order to battle Dark Demon God Buu: Xeno. During the battle with the evil Saiyan Cunber, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Gogeta: Xeno :Main article: Gogeta: Xeno Gogeta: Xeno (ゴジータ：ゼノ, Gojīta: Xeno), is the product of a Metamoran Fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno, when they both perform the Fusion Dance properly. In the trailers they fuse in order to battle Janemba: Xeno, and later to battle Demon God Dabura as a Super Saiyan 4 in the eighth mission of the original series (SDBH8). In the manga they fused to battle Demon God Shroom and later the gathered Demon Gods. Weaknesses Equipment * Power Pole - A magical, length-changing staff. * Senzu Bean - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. * Potara - Earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer to use the Time Rings. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Dragon Ball'' Dark Demon Realm Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Goku: Xeno Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters